Don't Forget
by aphfangirl7476
Summary: It's the 4th of July. Arthur is trying to forget, but what happens when Francis won't let him? USUK. Not AU Discontinued.


Don't Forget

Summary: It's the 4th of July. Arthur is trying to forget, but what happens when Francis won't let him? USUK. Not AU

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Arthur~~<p>

Arthur was drunk again. Why might you ask? It was a special day. One that came once a year. The bane of the British nation's existence and a very special day for a certain American.

It was Alfred's birthday. Every year, the Englishman would pull out his hardest liquor and drink himself stupid. The pain of losing his precious America was too much to bear. It was basically Arthur avoiding the problem. Drinking to forget was something that he was the master of in his long life. Arthur knew it was going to be a long day so he drank and drank until, eventually he passed out.

He didn't notice a certain blonde Frenchman sneak into his house and pick him up.

~~USUK~~

~~Francis~~

Honhonhon. That was all too easy for the clever man. He as the master of romance simple couldn't resist the chance to do something nice for his lovely Amérique. They had after all been friends a long time. It was only natural that he give his dear friend the gift of l'amour on his special day.

What did Amérique love more than anything? Even his awful hamburgers that he was so fond of. Easy! He loved Angleterre more than life itself. Now was time to get the stubborn lovers together. The French way.

So early that morning, Francis broke into Arthur's house, and found him passed out drunk. Honhonhon. This was too easy. He sauntered over the the unconscious Englishman and quickly stripped him. Then he went into his bag and pulled out a small apron and collar. Francis grinned evilly and put it on Arthur. Mon dieu, he was beautiful. Amérique was a lucky man indeed.

With a quick kiss to the scantly clan Brit, he slung him over his shoulder and drug him to his car. He lay Arthur on the back seat and pulled out a large box from his trunk. He tied England up with a red ribbon and curled him up into a sitting position. Then he picked the smaller male up and place him in the box. He made sure to put air holes in the box, then drove away quickly to the airport.

~~USUK~~

~~Arthur~~

After a long and miserable nap, Arthur woke up to darkness and a migraine. 'Ugh what the bloody hell hit me' Arthur wondered. 'Why is it so hard to breathe?' He felt around the best he could and realized he was tied up in a box. Wearing only an apron. "FRANCIS!"

After shouting this for a while he realized it was useless. After all, nobody could hear him. He eventually just fell into another restless sleep while plotting revenge on the frog.

~~USUK~~

~~Francis~~

When the plane landed and he had Arthur safely in a car, Francis drove to America's house. By this point it was late morning in the United States thanks to the time difference between the two countries.

France parked outside America's house and wrapped the box quickly. For a finishing touch he added a small note card that said Bonne Anniversaire with a single red rose on top. He drug the box to America's front door and rang the bell. With a final smirk he fled the scene quickly to catch his flight.

~~USUK~~

~~Alfred~~

America perked up as he heard his doorbell ring. "Coming!" He ran to the door and opened in with a flourish to reveal a large box. The box was wrapped in simple gold paper with a small note on top. Alfred raised his eyebrow at the small rose and opened the note. Bonne Anniversaire. It was from France? What the hell!

Oh well, he shrugged. A gift was a gift and Alfred wasn't one to deny gifts. He drug the box in to his living room. Damn it was heavy, and was it breathing?

He opened the box, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Curled up angrily in the box was a scowling Arthur tied up and wearing a small apron that hid nothing. The Brit's emerald eyes widened at the sight of his former colony seeing him in such a way. "Alfred?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Seeing England in such an uncomfortable position was strangely hot. The look on the Englishman's face told him that he was kidnapped however, causing America's hero instincts to kick in. He pulled the smaller blonde out of the box and untied him quickly.

Arthur sighed in relief as he was finally free of that uncomfortable position. America looked down at the older man with concern for once. "Are you ok dude?" England blushed darkly and looked away. "I'm fine. Now I'm sorry for taking up your precious time, but I really must be going." Alfred's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Arthur's wrists. "Arthur, wait."

"Why should I?" the Brit asked bitterly, old wounds springing to the surface upon seeing Alfred on this day of all days. "Don't you have your bloody birthday to enjoy?"

Alfred looked at him pleadingly for a moment. "But...I wanted to see you today. I invited you even if I never guessed you'd show." He released Arthur's wrists with a sigh. England was startled to see the tears well up in America's sapphire eyes. "I only came because France forced me. I was drinking and I think I passed out. I only knew it was him because that sounds like something he would do. The entire thing is a blur."

America grit his teeth and nodded. "Yes, it was France. He left a rose and this card. Alfred handed the card to him. Arthur looked at it briefly. "Bonne Anniversaire? Yes, that's definitely the frog."

England groaned and started towards the door. "I'd better be leaving. Goodbye America."

Alfred sat down and was about to let the smaller man leave when he realized something. "Arthur!"

England turned around and groaned. "What now?" America blushed and looked at the floor briefly before returning the other's glare with a smirk.

"You sure you want to go out in public wearing that?" Arthur's eyes widened. Shit! He had forgotten about his lack of clothes. America had seen him like that. He was going to die. "Um..." England blushed, "May I borrow some clothes?"

America's smirk grew. "Sure Artie, but you gotta do something for me first." The younger walked slowly over towards Arthur. England stepped back. "And what would that be?"

America put his large hands on the Brit's small shoulders. "This." With that, Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! I'm such a tease aren't i? Well haha this sucked but I wanted to write a small fic in honor of America's birthday. I apologize for the fail. I wrote this unedited and quickly. I will go back and fix it. Also there will be one more chapter. *wink*

Happy Birthday to America! My awesome hero! XDDDD I LOVE YOU! And I'm proud to be an American! But Ashley what about the British flag above your bed? Shut up! Hehe well yeah what can I say? I'm obsessed. XD

So yeah now I'm ranting jeez. I will get to my other fics soon. Sorry for the delay. Life happened. D: Don't give up on me!

~Ashley out


End file.
